marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alejandra Jones (Earth-616)
In the last issue of Venom (#14) Alejandra's name was revealed as "Blaze", although it would be a mistake of the letterer, we must asume that Alejandra's official last name is Blaze. ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 22:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :We cannot assume that this is her official last name. If you've read Ghost Rider Vol 7, you must know that she was sold by her father and raised by Adam. She has only gone by Alejandra and referred to by others as Alejandra. She may not even have a last name. But if she did, if anything it would be Jones. Jones is her birth father, but since he has only ever gone by Jones, it is unknown if this is his first name, last name or even an alias. Therefore, Alejandra will do for now. Eal1545 22:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I just read the last issue of Ghost Rider where the Spirit of Vengeance returns to Johnny Blaze. As such, I think her name should be simply Alejandra. Eal1545 03:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Ghost Rider #9? Blaze is Ghost Rider again? Then his article and Alejandra's should be updated, in Alejandra's gallery there's an image of her without the Spirit. Would you please do this favor...? Because the only thing I've read about this Ghost Rider was Circle of Four. :ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 03:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I just updated their bios by reading that number, it was a bit hard, if you read the whole series, maybe you can correct what's wrong. :: On the other hand, I don't think her name page should be changed to "Alejandra (Earth-616)" because she's still kind of like a''' Ghost Rider, she still has part of the Spirit of Vengeance, flaming head and a cycle. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 04:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::In #9, Johnny Blaze says, "You ain't got Zarathos no more and you ain't the Ghost Rider... I am." He also says that she retained some of her powers, thus explaining the head and the cycle. So no, she is not the Ghost Rider anymore. Eal1545 19:26, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Someone provide the most accurate reference for the last name Blaze being official, please. And if her real name is Alejandra Blaze, there is clearly no need for the Ghost Rider in the name. I see hardly a need for it know to begin with, even without the Blaze but whatever. --'''[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo44]] 04:13, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Venom #14: :::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 19:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::But this is the only time it is ever seen within the comics. Her last name being Blaze implies that she has been adopted by him since they are not blood relatives. This is the only instance of her being referred to as Alejandra Blaze. If anything, this is a mistake on the part of Rick Remender, the writer of this issue. Ghost Rider's regular writer, Rob Williams, has never referred to her as Alejandra Blaze. Eal1545 04:27, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : Still, if it is referenced in the comics, that makes it canon, at which point it cannot be a mistake, especially not since there is no contradicting information - at least until another reference supercedes/corrects it.--edkaufman (talk) 11:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : She has been referred as Blaze by another character??? or least twice? because that's not valid it can be mistake by letterer Tenlao 23:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :: look at the image: she has been referred to as Blaze by the narrator. That's not a mistake, it's canon - unless you have a reference that proves the contrary.--edkaufman (talk) 13:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Are we really having this conversation? It's printed, plain as day, in the comic. And not just by some background character; it's stated by the omniscient narrator. And I highly doubt it's a mistake; something that big would surely have been caught by the editor prior to publication. I mean, it's kinda his job. --Spencerz 13:34, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know if they meant it as an alias or not, even though it was "plain as day". --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 04:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Who the heck is Laura? The name is mentioned twice toward the end of the article, and seems to be used in place of Alejandra. I'm assuming this is a brain fart. - Tyenkrovy 02:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Name (I reopen the discussion here since it's kind of a mess up there) Stuart Vandal's statement. Allegedly it's a mistake. Better way to act would wait for any statement stating Alejandra Jones. Maybe the next Handbook. --Undoniel (talk) 12:46, July 28, 2013 (UTC) * I just tagged the article as a move. In the Marvel Fact Files (a handbook) it states her name is Alejandra Jones Eetmi (talk) 13:25, August 18, 2015 (UTC) **Technically speaking, the fact files are a licensed property, not published by Marvel. However, this case is special - even though the link isn't working any longer, there has been an author statement stating thaat Blaze is a mistake.--edkaufman (talk) 15:34, August 18, 2015 (UTC)